


A Long-Awaited Farewell

by Mello_Fello



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arthur Morgan / Reader, Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Goodbyes, If You Squint - Freeform, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, it's just one long conversation, more like a monologue really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Fello/pseuds/Mello_Fello
Summary: You knew it was coming to this, of course, it was already deep into chapter six. But you hoped you were wrong, maybe you could find a little more time.ORThe goodbye speech/hug we all wanted to give our favorite cowboy at least once during the game.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Long-Awaited Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time ever posting something, so I apologize if it's weird/hard to read. I appreciate any feedback anyone is willing to give me but be warned--I am very anxious and will probably not reply (I don't hate you or anything, and I do read them).
> 
> Oh, and I apologize in advance for any typos/mistakes
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

"Hey Arthur, do you have a minute?" You ask, the man in question turns to face you, from where he was busy adjusting his saddle. The gang was gearing up to leave again, or whatever was left of it. You knew it was coming to this, of course, it was already deep into chapter six. But you hoped you were wrong, maybe you could find a little more time. 

"We're almost finished preparin' the horses but I was thinkin' of bullyin' Bill into doin' the rest of it anyways" he said, tossing the saddle bag onto his horse haphazardly. "What'chu need?"

"Why do you always assume people need things?" You ask, a small smile making itself known of your features as you watched Arthur walk over. Your heart constricted at the sight of his hollowed cheeks, the way his shirt now hung off his torso, a stark contrast to the outlaw you met in the mountains so long ago. Though you didn't let your thoughts show, everyone knew how much he hated being pitied. "I heard talk of a train robbery, is that where you guys are headed?"

"well, yeah. That's the plan anyways" Arthur replied. He paused a moment to cough, red staining his fingers when he pulled his hand away, a terrifyingly familiar action. "Unless the whole thing goes sideways, that is. Though I don't exactly have my hopes up."

You let out a sigh, knowing all too well the empty promises Dutch had been spewing as of late. "Do you think we could go talk somewhere more private?" If you were remembering right, this was likely the last chance to talk to him before...well, before the last mission.

"O'course" he said, gesturing over to the edge to the clearing Sadie tended to use for knife throwing practice. You got a few odd looks from the rest of the gang as the two of you trudged over but things were tense as is, they weren't about to go asking strange questions.

You stopped in a spot half hidden by the trees, giving the two of you at least little privacy from the others. You took a deep breath, trying to decide the best way to go about this. 

Arthur waited patiently for you to continue, though you could make out a hint of concern in those blue eyes of his. He always did--does have a big heart.

It was probably best to just get it over with, there was really no point in beating around the bush. Another deep breath in and out, and you forced yourself to look at him. You were going to do this right. 

"Now...what i'm about to say probably won't make any sense to you, but please just listen." You began, Arthur looked slightly confused but nodded silently, so you continued.

"god, where do I even start?" you said, letting out a humorless laugh. "I guess it kinda started with the lockdown. Things were...bad, worse than bad. I felt like I was stuck living the same week on repeat for months, no way of knowing how long it would last. Needless to say my mental health plummeted. I talked with my friends on the phone of course, kept in touch as best I could but it didn't really help...everything just felt so hopeless all the time". You could hear your voice already starting to waver and shoved your hands your pockets so Arthur couldn't see them trembling.

Though he didn't say a word, you could tell he was giving you his undivided attention. There was no doubt in your mind he already sensed how badly you needed to get this off your chest. 

"That's really why I picked up the game again," you continued. "Just something to keep my mind off the horrible things going on around me. I never really expected to get attached, but I guess I should've known." the constricting of your throat made it difficult to continue, forcing you to take a second to clear it before moving on. 

"I invested countless hours into you guys, felt like I was really part of the gang, you know? And the further I got in the story, the more I relied on it. It was my escape. That's probably why it hurt so much, I-I just didn't want to lose you."

Your eyes were burning, seconds away from tears. At some point your gaze had shifted down to the ground, scuff marks in the dirt from your nervous fidgeting and you forced your attention back on Arthur. The look on his face when you did almost made you break down right there.

It was a heartbreaking mixture of concern, alarm and sadness. There he was dying of tuberculosis, practically marching to his deathbed and the only thing he cared about was /your/ feelings.

You were hoping to do this without crying like a little kid, but that possibility was fading faster by the second. If Arthur wasn't going to cry for himself, then you would just have to do all the crying for the both of you. "It-it felt too real. God. I tried everything. Every medicine, every food and mixture I could think of. I saw every doctor and replayed scenes countless times, just trying desperately to prevent the inevitable." Your voice cracked painfully but you didn't stop, couldn't stop. It felt like the dam inside you, all the things you had wanted to tell him for so long, had finally broken and now the words were just tumbling out of your mouth.

"But that's just what it was, inevitable. No matter what I tried the story was still marching to its conclusion." There were tears flowing freely down your face but you didn't even have the strength to wipe them away. It was as if any movement would snap the thread barely holding you together. Arthur had his hand half extended towards you, like he wanted to give comfort but wasn't sure how.

God knows you must seem insane, spouting cryptic nonsense and bawling your eyes out, but he still didn't interrupt. "I mean, I even stopped playing for a week, I thought--I thought if I didn't go any further, things couldn't get worse, right?" Another choked laugh-turned sob escaped your throat and you dropped your head to scrub hard at your cheeks. You hadn't wanted him to see you like this. 

Your next words were practically whispered, uttered like some kind of secret. "I came back though, I always did. It just, it didn't feel right to leave it like that, I needed closure, even if-if I wouldn't like how it ended. And, well...here we are." You gestured weakly around the camp, half shrugging with a sad smile.

This was a mess. Arthur was looking at you with wide-eyed alarm, like he had broken you and didn't know how to fix it. It didn't help that you could barely force out two words in between the sobs that wracked your whole body.

There was still so much you wanted to say but none of it would make any sense to the outlaw anyway. Deciding to quit rambling like an idiot you took another breath, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is..Thank you. I'm so happy I got to experience this, experience your story. I loved every second of it, every weirdo you stopped to help, every mission, every side-quest, all of it. You were there for me when I needed it, gave me something to look forward to everyday and I can't ever thank you enough for that.

Perhaps sensing the end of your rant, Arthur finally spoke up. He cleared his throat, stifling another coughing fit. "Well, I'm flattered you're makin' me out to be such a hero and all, but I didn't do anything all that special. I-I made a whole lotta mistakes in my life, ones I don't think I can ever undo" His brows were furrowed as he took a tentative step forward, unsure if his comfort was truly welcome or not, hands hovering anxiously near your shaking shoulders. "And you were right about not makin' any sense neither, I don't have the faintest clue what you're goin' on about, but I do know I still got a few months in me yet so quit talkin' like i'm already dead, ya hear?" 

His words worked to lighten the mood a little and you let out another wet laugh but your thoughts quickly went south again. What were you supposed to say to that? to tell him he'll be dead by sunrise? how little time he really had left? The thought completely evaporated the last of your dwindling composure and you practically threw yourself into his arms. 

Arthur stiffened slightly but after a moment placed his arms around you, instinctively rubbing small circles on your back. You sobbed into his shoulder, not even mustering the strength to care about ruining his shirt. He smelled just like the forest, like leaves and dirt with just a hint of gunpowder. 

"You're the best cowboy I've ever met. God knows I couldn't forget you even if I tried. You're a good man Arthur Morgan, don't you dare doubt it." you mumbled into his shoulder, fists tangled desperately in the back of his shirt like a lifeline. 

Neither of you knew how long you stayed like that. It had to have been uncomfortable for Arthur, he was practically supporting your entire weight, and it wasn't like he had all that much strength left but he didn't make any move to separate you before you were ready. He stood there, not speaking but letting his presence say those the things he didn't know how. It seemed so violently like him, he had never claimed to be good with words, after all.

But it was enough. Afterward, when the tears had dried and you finally pulled away; Arthur ran his hands soothingly through your hair, telling you he had to go in the gentlest voice you've ever heard out of him. 

The sadness wasn't gone, but it felt lighter. Your stomach still tightened at the thought of what was to come, but it was lessened slightly now that you said what you needed to. 

Taking a step backwards while rubbing once more at your eyes, you straightened up and set your shoulders, determined to be strong for your final moments together. After a few more assurances from the both of you, Arthur turned his back to you, looking towards camp, every step bringing him closer to that inevitable resolution. 

"Goodbye Arthur. Thank you." You said to his retreating figure, though he was already out of earshot. "I'll always miss you".

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Congratulations for making it to the end and thanks again for reading :)


End file.
